A Winter's Tale
by vtran31
Summary: This is a submission for a possible anthology collection I'm making. Tell me what you think!


It is said that the child of destiny holds great power. That locked within her gates is the ability to begin life and to end it. If one finds such a child, approach her with great fear, and guard her with your life.

As I looked on my child's markings, I was cast full of fear. The markings on the chest, belly and arms could only mean one thing – Arp had chosen her. In a few years time, Arp would require me to give my dear Eloise to her, whether I wanted to or nor.

The last child Arp had chosen did not fare well. Her mother, my best friend, refused to part with her child Yeshoon when the time of giving had come. During that time, a great blizzard came to our village, destroying most of the plant life and fauna, starving us nearly to dearh. Finally, the village elders pulled Yeshoon from her mother's prying arms, and cast it into the cold, where I found it dead the next day.

"I feared the same would happen to my dear Eloise. She was so young, barely a child of three, and so unprepared for the harshness of the world. I needed more time to train her! But the call of Arp was unmistakable and the mistake of last cycle could not be repeated,

"Do not worry my child, she is strong, and capable of a great many things.

"But she will be all alone."  
"Not alone. The Great Wolves will protect her. The Isle of Frost will nourish her. The Bears of the North will train her."  
"That is what you said about Yeshoon."  
"Yes, well..."

"She shall lack one thing. A mother."  
"That is one thing she no longer needs."

I awoke with snow in my face. Why did mommy do this to me? I was always good. Alway did my chores, always followed orders. In fact my mommy always threated me different than the other mommies. While the other mommies let their girls frolick in the tundra, mommy made me stay inside, saying it was too dangerous. I always hated her for that. Why could I not play with the other girls?But now all I wanted was for mommy to take me home and make me some of her famous hot chocolare.

None of that mattered now. I had to find shelter. After a short survey of the area, I found a cave in the distance. I hoped I could make it.

SO I began the trek to the cave. My boots were icy cold and drenched by the icy snow. I feared cold death. But I continued walking as quickly as I could, with the wind chipping against my bear fur. Sooner, rather than later, I reached the entrance of the cave. Mother always told me to be fearful of fearful places, The God may snatch me away from her. Already "snatched" I entered the cave with just enough fear to make half a mountain shake.

As I entered the cave, I began to warm myself. Mother had snuck a few choice stick's and flint, to help with my journey. As I entered the center of the cave, I prepared a fire. *Snick Snick , went the flint, as its magic slowly consumed the sticks. As I sat, warmed by the great fire, I assessed what mother

intended for me next. She always spoke of my great destiny, but next told me what it was. Curse you mother and your vagueness! Suddenly I heard a rustling in the wild. I slowly made out the shadow of 5 shapes. As they got closer, their figures became more clear.

I saw large, yellow, saliva-filled fangs. Then the large, piercing claws. Followed by the mangy, gray furs. Lastly, I saw those dead yellow eyes and hear their piercing howls.

As the wolves prepared to descend upon my bony flesh, I braced myself for the worst. Timber sticks aflame in hand, I forced them back. But for each step backwards, they came two steps forward. I was soon cornered in the back of a cave. The timber-stick burned my hand, and I was forced to use the floor to put it out.

"We hunger for your flesh child." The lead wolf.

"Well you can't have it."  
"Who said we'd give you an option?"

Suddenly the lead wolf lunged for my throat! I braced for the impact, praying for a quick death. As quick as I could think a flash of white came forth and rammed the wolf to the side. "A Great Polar Bear!" I exclaimed. The great bear encircled the lead wolf. The lead wolf did the same. For what seemed like ages, they stared into each other's predatory eyes.

Suddenly the wolf pounced. He sunk his teeth deep into the polar bear's neck! The polar bear howled in pain. Trying to get the wolf off its weak spot, he first tried beating at it with his paws, then beating at it with the cave wall. The last attempt prove more effective, though the wolf still clung on to the bear's white fur. As I saw the polar bear stumble to stay afoot, I knew I had to do something to keep my savior alive. I franticly searched for something, anything, that might prove useful. At least, I found a thick, sharp timber-stick, still afire on its end. I quickly picked up the branch of fire, and jabbed the lead wolf in its side. It unleashed a howl of pain and released its grip on my polar bear. As it law huffing on the ground, the bear did the unexpected. It reach with its teeth for the stick and pulled the stick out with all its might. The other wolves closed in for the kill, but the lead wolf motioned for them to stay back.

"A rare feat, for a bear to show mercy to a wolf."  
"How dare you attack this child of destiny." said the bear/  
"Child of destiny?" said the lead wold. This little thing?  
"Do you not see the markings on its arms?"  
The lead wolf marveled at the intricate patterns on my arms. Suddenly it said "Gra la gor. Reveal that which is unseen."  
Suddenly my markings shifted. They turned into a polar bear and a wolf. Followed by more polar bears and wolves. They were raising an army and preparing to attack each other. "What sorcery is this?" I muttered. "Suddenly the markings shifted back to their original form."  
"Dark magic, the darkest." replied the polar bear. "To manipulate the markings of the child of destiny to reveal information fueled by greed."  
"So my markings tell people things."  
"Yes/"  
"Can it tell me why my mother abandoned me?"  
Silence. Finally the polar bear replied "Yes. But at great cost."  
"Which is?"  
"Your ability to say "ah". "  
"That's it? What did that blasted wolf lose?"

"His innocence."  
"Doesn't seem like a hard thing to lose."  
"In this bastardly world, it is one of the few things worth holding onto."  
"So hurry up and tell me why my mom left me"  
"I shall try. Let her who entreaty's life's purpose find the reason for her mother's loss."

Nothing. Not a wave, not a sparkle, not a single change.

"Interesting, this information seems to be hidden in the markings"  
"What do you mean, I chimed."  
"These markings reveal all information, hidden or lost. But some have... _requirements_ to unlock."  
"Requirements? Like what?"  
"I do not know. Those are also hidden. Just know that you and your markings are the most valuable thing in this world, and bear, wolf and human a like will stop ant nothing to capture you and divine their nefarious truths."  
"So don't trust anyone."  
"Hah. Only trust those with no need of your magic."  
"Like you?"  
"Like me. And the wolves, since they've already gotten what they want."  
I pondered for a moment. How much could I trust these creatures? One tried to eat me, and other was clearly hiding something from me. The marking the lead wolf saw frightening me most. If the great polar bears and the ancient wolves rallied to fight in a great battle, the devastation would be great. At last, I made my decision. Perhaps mother's oratory classes would indeed yield positive results.

"Tell me wolves! Do you wish to prevent the calamity foreseen in my marking."  
A slow, but mumbling yes echoed through the chamber.

"And tell me, noble bear, do you seek a purpose, to protect the child of destiny as she goes on her journy."  
"That is an offer that requires little consideration." proclaimed my polar bear  
"Then let us be in agreement. To find the purpose of my markings and prevent calamity where it may fall"  
A howling sound soon filled he cave, followed by a boisterous roar from my bear. I felt an agreement had been reached.

So I road my bear to the Halls of Elsinor, where he spoke of a great shrine of great wisdom,with the wolf-pack in tow, in hopes of answering my burning questions. Why was I here? What was my purpose? Why was I abandoned?

So we continued our ride – through wind, through snow, through earth, hoping to find the answers we seek.


End file.
